One Direction, not quite life as you know it
by Jade1DFanfic
Summary: a new story about one direction, harry is my complete favouirite but i love them all.   When jade moves to a completely new town and meets the charming Harry styles, what will happen to her?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue-**

I know it would be hard moving house, I had done it before a few times but this time was different. This time I was moving to a new house in a new city, nowhere near anywhere I had lived before.

I didn't know anyone from around here, I think my parents did but I wasn't too sure about it as they never really spoke to me about their friends, in fact it didn't seem like they had many. Maybe moving to a new part of the country would get my parents to be more social able? Who knew?

I didn't really want to move, I was happy with where we lived. I had amazing friends and loads of boys liked me, although I still hadn't found the right guy for me. It was like I had no say in the matter, no matter how hard I begged my parents to stay were we lived, they still wanted to move. It felt like they didn't love me, like they didn't want me to be happy.

I loved my parents I really did but I really didn't agree with them for making us move, they knew I found it really hard to make friends, even if I was quite popular now. I was just dreading moving into the new house, but then we arrived...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one-<strong>

When we arrived at the house it seemed like the road was very popular, it seemed as if everyone and their friend was standing down this one road, and it was such a squeeze, even though the houses were massive the road wasn't big, there was probably around 10 house down this one road, and that was it. It looked like all the people were waiting for someone to arrive.

When the removal van pulled up outside our new house, with the car just meters behind it the sea of people just seemed to move out of the way, they made a parting so all the cars and vans could get through safely and easily. Climbing out of the car we got bombarded with people who just came rushing over to my parents, 'Sarah, Mike how wonderful to see you again', is what I head time and time again, from people I didn't recognise one bit. I also here 'Wow Jade's grown up so much hasn't she?'

I was really wondering how everyone knew me and my parents, I didn't remember this place, and I didn't think we had ever been here before. But somehow people knew us from somewhere, but where from? I was so confused how did all these people know us, it was like we were famous here or something, but that couldn't be could it?

I was just recovering from the shock of all the people knowing me, when I saw the house fully for the first time. It was amazing and massive, probably the biggest down the road, how did we afford to get a house this amazing, I knew we had money but I really didn't think we had this much.

I was looking at all the people down the road, were they all here for us or was there something else going on too? Searching the faces seeing if I recognised anyone but no such luck. I knew absolutely no one. I carried on looking at the faces even know I realised I knew no one when all of a sudden of to the faces jumped out at me. It was a gorgeous boy, his facial features were perfect, his hair was just this lovely head of curls and his smile was amazing. I watched him for a few moments then he looked at me catching my eyes, before I quickly turned away.

He was to gorgeous, and he was heading straight over to me, I told my parents I wanted to go in the house to see my new room, they decided this was a good idea and started to lead me in to the house, the boy shouted for me to wait and grabbed my arm and asked if I wanted help unpacking, I didn't have a clue who he was, whereas my parents seemed to recognise who he was and tell me to say yes.

I did agree to his help as unpacking my things would take so long because I had a lot of stuff. Mum showed us to my room with the gorgeous boy in tow, in my room he just stood by the window staring at me, it felt quite unnerving him just staring at me so I asked 'are you gunna help me with the unpacking or not?' Whilst I had already started unpacking my things I tried to get him to talk, I found out his name was Harry Styles, he was in a band with four other boys and he said he bet that they would love to me meet me, he asked me about myself and I told him about the family moving, being worried I will make no friends, I then told him my age and a few other key details about myself, before he asked me for my mobile number. Of course I would love to give him my number, so I could also have his number, he would be my first friend in this strange city, well everything I had seen so far was strange, but Harry did say normally it was very quiet around here, at you get used to the city so it will become less strange.

He said to me I was beautiful, more beautiful than any other girl he had laid eyes on before. I was so flattered and went quite shy all of a sudden, and then everything went all quiet, quite awkward really. I just sat on the floor staring down at the floor wondering what to do next when he sat down next to me.

'Jade, I know we have only just met and everything but I think you are beautiful and would love to be with you, I realize I don't know a lot about you but I know enough to be able to tell you I like you very much.' He whispered in my ear. Pushing my back against the floor looking deep into my eyes, kneeling over me; he cupped my face with his hands and kissed me passionately. It lasted for what seemed like seconds but I knew it was more like minutes. He gently laid himself on top of me, and then he rolled over so I was now on top of him, staring straight into those gorgeous green eyes. Harry was like no boy I had ever dated, and I had never felt what I felt with him so quickly before, in fact I had never felt anything like this before, this time it felt like it was for real, the real deal as some might say.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Jade's P.O.V**

Harry felt the need to introduce me to all his friends that day, I did resist saying I was tired and that they wouldn't like me, he told me to stop being silly and that they would love me.

I found out that the friends of Harry's that I would be meeting weren't just friends, they were also his band mates and their girlfriends.

When I first saw him I thought he looked familiar, I didn't realize he was famous!

Harry Styles, the boy I just kissed was in a famous band with four other boys, hot boys in fact!

When I meet the boys I realized why so many girls were mad over them.

Harry introduced me to each of the boys one by one.

There was Louis, who had dark brown hair, which swept across his forehead. He was slightly taller than me probably about 5'8 just smaller than the other Harry. He was so thin and well built, his muscles showed through his tight fitting top, showing how much he worked out. He was wearing braces, clearly for fashion and tight chinos with matching blue toms. He was obviously the most fashionable boy in the group.

Then there was Zayn. He was about the same height as Harry about 5'9 , but he had hit hair in a quiff which made him look slightly taller. He was well built and was wearing some expensive looking trousers, high tops, a tight t-shirt and an American style sports jersey, making him look quite sporty. Zayn greeted me strangely saying 'vas happein', which I didn't understand, but was sure I would find out sooner or later.

After Zayn there was Niall. He seemed slightly shorter than everyone else at 5'6, more my size and also slightly tubbier, which suited him more. When she spoke he had this amazing Irish accent. He had blond hair, but you could tell it was bleached as you could see his natural brown hair showing through. He was wearing a loss fitted zip us fleece, with a green 'fee hugs' t-shirt underneath it, matched with some expensive looking jeans and high tops.

Lastly there was Liam, he was the same height as Harry so a good 5 inches taller than me so 5'10. He was well built, clearly he worked out a lot with very muscly arms and as his top was quite tight you could tell his stomach was well toned. He had a sweeping fringe like Louis only his hair was longer and a lot lighter shade of brown, the same shade as mine in fact. Liam was wearing a plain blue shirt with the top two buttons undone, matched with jeans and a pair of old looking converses, clearly well worn.

All the boys were standing with a girl, was also introduced to these.

The one standing with Niall was called Sophie, the one with Zayn also called Sophie.

Zany's Sophie they called Sophie T as her surname began with a T, and Niall's was Sophie F, her surname beginning with a F.

The girl with Liam was called Chloe, and the one with Louis, Nicole.

All the girls were gorgeous I couldn't compare to them, they all looked about 2 years older than me, so sophisticated, surely they wouldn't like me.

I think Harry realized what I was thinking about as he whispered in my ear, 'you're the most beautiful one here' he also said to talk to the girls and guys as they would love me, he may not have known me for long but he sure knew how to make me feel better.

He gave me a little shove towards the other girls and told them to be nice to me, which scared me a little until I started actually talking to them. They were all so nice, when I was talking to them it was like I had known them for years, I felt like I could really trust them.

I got on well with all of them but one slightly more than the others, Nicole, she was about 2 inches taller than me, being the tallest out of the girls, but she was just so lovely, she reminded me of my best mate from back home, Gemma, just the way she acted, not the way she looked, Gemma was shorter than me with dark brown hair and a bob, whereas Nicole like I said was taller than me with lovely blond hair, falling midway down her back, with a layer of black died into the underneath.

She was stunning, model material really.

Sophie T was the next tallest being probably just half an inch taller than me if that, her hair was the same colour as mine, only longer, falling just short of her mid-back.

Then Sophie F was my height, slightly smaller if anything, hair also the same colour as mine, although she had blond low lights in it which suited her very much.

Lastly Chloe was the shortest of the lot probably 2 inches smaller than me. She had dark brown hair which fell mid-way down her back.

All the girls looked like they could be models, standing next to them I felt ugly, I knew I wasn't the prettiest in the world.

Being a size 8 was good as I was quite skinny and my height helped but when I was younger I got bullied for my looks as my teeth weren't straight, but then I got braces and my confidence lifted. I always got told my hair cut suited my, it fell just above my shoulders and the colour was mousey brown although I did want to die it.

Id wantes to dye my hair dark red for ages, but I'd never have the guts to do it, and I very much doubt I will ever acttually have the guts to do it.

But standing next to these girls made me feel worse about my appearance.

That was until I heard all the guys talking to Harry saying how fit I was, but the thing was I don't like being called fit.

I just went 'oi, guys if you wana pay me a complement 1. Do I quitter so I can't here if its meant to be private and 2. Don't call me fit; I don't like being called fit!

Everyone just sort of stared at me as if I was some sort of creature that they hadn't seen before until Louis said, 'she really is your type, aint she Harry, likes to stand her ground and speaks her mind'.

I was speechless and just to top it of Harry came over, pressed his forehead against mine and said to the guys 'she is surely a keeper in my eyes.' Then kissed me passionately infront of all of his friends


	3. Chapter 3

Harry P.O.V

I started introduce Jade one by one to the guys, Liam, Louis, Niall and Zayn.

I could tell as I introduced them all she gave their body a quick scan to look at what they were wearing, obviously.

I then introduced her to the girls, when she saw how beautiful they all were you could see her face drop, I knew exactly what she was thinking so I wrap my arms around her waist hugging her close and whispered in her ear 'you're the most beautiful one her.'

I saw her smile slightly, so I pushed her towards the girls and to her to talk to them, tell the girls to be nice.

I couldn't believe my luck, I don't think Jade knew it but she was pretty famous round here, her grandfather used to be the mayor of this town, he was the best one we had ever had, the old reason he wasn't mayor anymore was because he had a major stroke and was still in hospital, that's possibly why her family had moved from London

I couldn't take my eyes off her, I told her she was the most beautiful one her and I wasn't joking she was stunning.

Liam whispered in my ear that I should stop staring at her and the guys dragged me away slightly, they started going off about how fit she was and they weren't being quite about it either.

Jade looked straight over at us and said 'oi, guys if you wana pay me a complement 1. Do it quieter so I can't here if it's meant to be private and 2. Don't call me fit; I don't like being called fit!

I was quite shocked, I mean I didn't expect that from her, she seemed quite shy round me earlier and round these guys too and yet she come out with something like that without holding back.

She was my type of girl loved girls who got straight to the point, no messing about and who knew what they wanted.

When the guys started commenting about her saying that she was my type of girl I fully agreed.

I walked straight up to her, pressed my forehead against hers, looking into her ocean blue eyes and said 'she surely is a keeper in my eyes.' I could see she was in shock about what I just said so to top it off I felt the need to kiss her infront of all of them.

I may not have known her for long personally but I felt like I really knew her, she seemed to be everything was looking for in a girl. She could be shy, laid back feisty and funny, I loved her already.

All the other guys had their own special girl and I felt like I fitted in slightly more now that I had Jade, she was my sort of girlfriend and I was planning on actually asking he rout when it was just me and her but I was having second thoughts, maybe I should do it now.

I was still holding her in my arms after kissing her infront of everyone, which seemed to shock them and I pulled her slightly closer to me. I went down to her level and whispered into her ear, 'Will you be my girlfriend?'

I thought her eyes were going to pop out of her head, she looked straight into my eyes and I held my breath.

She nodded ever so slightly before crashing her lips against mine. I was fighting for dominance with her, all I could her was the get in there's from the guys and the awww's from the girls, but all I could think about was Jade.

She's like the missing puzzle piece that I've been searching for, for ages and now that I had finally found her I wasn't going to let her go. We were like clockwork, working so smoothly and everything fitted into place.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

><p>Jade's P.O.V<p>

When I got home from hanging out with Harry and meeting his friends I was completely exhausted. I had had such a hectic day and I literally could not wait to get in my bed and sleep, but there was one problem. My bed wasn't built or made. Luckily Harry had come back to mine as he wanted to make sure I got home safe and he only lived opposite me. So I asked him to help build my bed, before he would help me build and make my bed he insisted on ordering a pizza as he was hungry. Louis had come with Harry too as he was meant to be staying over Harrys tonight, so we also had an extra pair of hands to help out, meaning I would be able to sleep quicker.

The building of my bed was over pretty quickly, which I was really pleased about because I was knackered, I told Harry and Louis to stay in my room whilst I got changed in the bathroom. I walked back into my bedroom wearing my PJ's and the boys just stared at me, Harry's jaw dropped, you could tell he was stunned.  
>My PJ's weren't too showy though, yeah they hugged my figure quite nicely and it was a cropped top but it wasn't really skimpy like quite a lot of PJ's are.<p>

After Harry saw me in my PJ's he was reluctant to leave, he wanted to stay and watch movies with me for a while so he and Louis plugged in my TV and DVD player so we could and they shot across the road to pick some DVD's

They came rushing back into my bedroom with a selection of DVD's, snacks and they were both changed into more comfortable clothes and jumped on my bed, luckily I had a king size bed so there was enough space for the three of us.

Louis decided to put on scream first, what he didn't realize was I hated horror films, so I hid behind Harry most of the time. After scream Harry decided to pick a film and he chose love actually. It was one of my favourite films of all time. Everything I loved all rolled into one film.  
>Next thing I remembered was waking up in the morning, with some arms rapped round me, it gave me quite a fright until I realized it was Harry. We must have fallen asleep watching the films, I looked around to see where Lou was and he was sprawled out on the floor, what a great way to start my first morning in the new town. <p>

* * *

><p>Sorry its only short and taken so long to update but i have been really busy with school and stuff so this is all iv had chancce to do, hope u like it - Jade xxx<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jade's P.O.V

I didn't want to get a bad reputation; sleeping with someone my first night there but I couldn't take it back and it was an accident, as we fell asleep whilst watching a film. I wouldn't if I could anyway; I had an amazing night with Harry and Lou. They made me feel so welcome and I didn't miss my old house half as much as I thought I would.

I was just lying in Harry's arms; I didn't want to wake him up so I just kept still in his arms trying not to move too much. I could feel his deep breaths on the top of my head, it felt quite relaxing really. Harry wasn't in a deep sleep as he woke up pretty quickly after I had, Louis was still fast asleep on the floor and there was no sign he would be waking anytime soon. Harry and I just sat in bed talking quietly, trying not to disturb Lou; Harry said Lou gets grumpy if you wake him up. We were talking about anything and everything really.

That is when Harry started talking about the band he was in; one direction. It turns out they had been together for a few years, they had even been on the x-factor and came first place. I knew I recognised all of them and thinking about it a bunch of my friends from back home was always talking about this band 'one direction'. All I could think about though was why did a famous boy want to hang out with me? I mean I'm nothing special.

About half an hour later Lou eventually woke up so we decided to go down stairs to grab some breakfast. We walked in to the kitchen and were greeted by my parents 'morning guys, all have a good sleep' mum asked. I was pretty surprised that mum was fine with two boys sleeping over last night.

'Yeah, we had a good night, fell asleep whilst watching the films that's why the guys are still here' I responded to my mum's question. My dad had barely said anything all morning, not looking away from the paper once. There must have been a really interesting article today or something, he never normally ignores guests.

Harry, Lou and me sat and ate or breakfast- nutlla on toast, making general conversation. I asked them if they would sing for me later so I could hear them in person, they didn't seem to realize that I had never heard them sing before. Lou ate his toast like a pig and then stole my last slice before I got chance to object, it's lucky I'm not a large eater otherwise he would have had a fight on his hands.

We finished breakfast with Lou complaining he was still hungry and me telling him to shut up and go find his own food. We went back upstairs to my room so could get changed; I quickly washed my hair over the sink in my en suite, washed myself and brushed my teeth. I had grabs clothes from my bedroom before I entered the en suite so I had something to change into, I put on my light blue skinnies, and a cropped jumper type t-shit that said 'dangerous' on it. It was the first thing I could find and I didn't feel like digging through ever bag and box for other clothes.

I walked out of the en suite, being quite to try and hear what the guys were saying, it sounded like they were talking about the band so I thought I was fine to actually emerge into the room. Both sets of eyes instantly travelled to me, and harry let out a low whistle, I took this as complement and went and sat by him.

As soon as I sat down harry put his arm around my waist, he leant down to whisper into my ear 'you look absolutely stunning, you're perfect' then he kissed my check which caused me to blush. Lou was watching us; he seemed to be amused slightly so I asked him what was funny. He told me harry was never like this around a girl, unless he had truly fallen for her, which I found it hard to believe that he had fallen for me.

I was just an average girl, I wasn't great looking and I certainly don't see what makes him so interested in me. Lou said he was happy Harry had finally found a girl as he had been the only single on in a while, with all the others happy with their current partners. I just hoped that it would last, Harry was such a great guy and at that moment in time I knew that I had fallen head over heels for him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jade's P.O.V

Today I just wanted to relax, it would be my first full day in this town so I just wanted to shop a little and chill out. Clearly as I was new here I didn't know the best places to shop at and somehow I had managed to convince Harry and Lou to show me around a bit. They asked me if they could invite the other boys and the girls, which I agreed to of course.

I was really looking forwards to shopping, as it was one of my favourite things to do. I wondered if my favourite shop would be in this town, my favourite shop was Hollister. I soon learned that the shopping centre wasn't in this town as it was too small only we had to get on the bus ad travel there, which took about 30 minutes.

If you're wondering what town I had moved to let me just tell you it was pretty picturesque. It was a small town called Holmes Chapel in Cheshire. I learnt that Harry had lived here all his life until he won the x-factor with the boys, since then he has moved to the centre of London but comes and visits his family extremely often.

Louis, who was Harry's best mate out of the group used to live in Doncaster, Yorkshire, he now shares an apartment with Harry in London. Zayn used to live in Bradford, Yorkshire; he also lives in London but owns his own apartment. Liam had moved from Wolverhampton, Staffordshire; he also owns his own apartment in London, which is in the same complex as all the other boys. And lastly Niall moved from Mullingar, Ireland to and apartment in the same complex as the rest of the band.

I knew I would learn to love Holmes Chapel, although it was nothing like my old life in a really busy town on the outskirts of London I knew I would adjust to it. However I didn't like the thought of Harry not actually living here all the time. By now I knew he was an international pop star; how did I not know before! But it didn't mean I liked the fact he was going to be on the move constantly. He was my boyfriend; I don't think anyone would like their boyfriend not being with them would they?

Whilst out shopping I found out that the boys didn't leave their girlfriends behind when they went back to London or whilst they were on tour, instead they would take them with them. Yeah I was 17, but was I ready to move in with a boy I had met literally a day before?

I knew I liked Harry, he was a really nice boy, but I also didn't think my parents would agree with me moving in with an international boy band, well two of them. I just tried to enjoy my day out with the boys and their girlfriends. All the girls were really nice, making me feel like part of the big 1D family, if the girls stayed like this with me for the rest of the time I knew I would defiantly feel at home here.

Shopping with everyone was great, I managed to get myself a few nice tops and Harry treated me to some clothes too, I told him he didn't need to buy me anything but he insisted on doing so; such a gentleman! Towards the end we all split of into our couples, so I went off with Harry.

'Do you wanna come round mine to watch a film or something' Harry asked me.

'Yeh ok, let me just text my mum to let her know' I replied.

A few minutes later and mum had text back saying I could and if it got too late that I could stay round. I don't know why mum was so comfortable with letting me hang around with a boy I barely knew when before she hated me being with boys.

'Mum said I can come over and if it gets too late to stay over' I said 'is that ok?'

'Yeah, sure it's fine, you can always borrow one of my old t-shirts to sleep in' Harry suggested.

'Sounds good to me, so what film are we going to watch?' I asked

'It's your choice, we have a massive selection' Harry told me.

On the way back to Harry's I asked him if the boys all had places of their own in London then why did they all have them here in Holmes Chapel too. He told me only he had his own place, well it was his mums, and that th boys usually stayed either round his with their girlfriends, or the ones who had girlfriends who lived in Holmes Chapel stayed with them. Lou was the only one with a girlfriend who lived here other than Harry, meaning he was the only one with two choices of places to stay.

When we arrived at Harry's house he showed me where the boys stayed, there was a separate bungalow at the end of the garden. Harry said we had the choice of watching a film in the bungalow and the boys coming and annoying us or watching one in his room where no one would disturb us. I choose his room so he took me to the main room to choose a film to watch.

I picked Dear John as we had watched my other favourite Love Actually the night before. Whilst Harry went and made us popcorn I looked at the pictures on the mantel piece and on the walls when I came across one that was really familiar.

It was a picture of my mum when she was younger with some woman I had never seen before; this woman was in a load of the pictures only older. Then I saw one with her behind Harry, she looked just like him!

When Harry came back into the room I asked him who the woman was and he told me it was his mum. I was really shocked so I asked him did he know who the person was in the picture with him my- pointing to my mum. He told me she was an old school friend, they were best friends at school her name was Sarah.

I told him that was a picture of my mum and I didn't know they were best friends. Then it clicked, if mum realised Harry was her childhood best friend's son that would be why she was fine with me sleeping over his house and going out with him.


End file.
